


Surprise

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Kissing, Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Dean surprises Seamus with a passionate kissWritten for the Drarry Fanfiction 30 days of kissing challenge





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/44705692571/in/dateposted-public/)

The common room party was in full swing, their first year back as  eighth years and first since after the war. The stress had finally left their young faces, so they looked seventeen again, not old beyond their years. 

Of course, at seventeen their hormones had also awakened, school friends are looked at in a different light. Friends had clearly coupled up - Hermione was sitting in Ron’s lap laughing together, Neville sitting on the floor in front of Luna as she wove flowers into his hair. Harry and Draco were squished together in the one armchair, whispering.

Feeling more than a little melancholy Dean turned to look at his best friend, Seamus Finnegan. Like all of them, he’d changed over the time they’d been apart. He’d grown several inches and his clothes were all just that bit too tight - not that Dean minded at all. He’d harboured a crush on his best friend for the last four years.

They’d met on the Hogwarts Express as eleven-year-olds and had become firm friends, even the war had not broken that friendship. Their hug upon being reunited in the Room of Requirement had brought something to life in Dean’s chest.

Seamus caught Dean staring and gave him one of his wide open,  happy smiles and Dean was moving before across the room before he was even aware of it, he didn’t even realise the room had suddenly gone quiet.

Reaching Seamus, he plucked the glass out of his hand and gave it to someone, dragging Seamus to his feet Dean pulled him closer and kissed him.

Seamus’ shocked gasp allowed Dean  to deepen the kiss, vaguely he registered Seamus’ grip on his shirt. Pulling back he grinned at the surprised look on Seamus’ face.

“Surprise” Dean said still grinning at his friend’s shock.


End file.
